Brilyante
A (literally diamond, but anglicized here as gem), typically refers to an elemental gem — *'Brilyante ng Tubig' (Water Gem) *'Brilyante ng Lupa' (Earth Gem) *'Brilyante ng Hangin' (Air Gem) *'Brilyante ng Apoy' (Fire Gem) — which originally formed into one gem, the Inang Brilyante (Mother Gem). It was later revealed that a fifth gem, the Brilyante ng Diwa (Soul Gem) exists. The brilyantes control aspects of nature and grant their keepers related powers and abilities. Due to their vast powers, whosoever holds the most number of gems is the most powerful being in Encantadia. Keepers A person who possesses a gem is called Keeper (in Tagalog: Tagapangalaga). Keepers can utilize the power of their gems. Cassiopea was the first keeper of all the gems, but she distributed it among the leaders of the four races. A gem becomes more powerful when it chooses its own keeperEpisode 158. The gems could be magically hidden, and their keepers could still make use of its powers without bringing them out. However, it must, at the very least, be possible for the keeper to open his hand, because the gem's powers would otherwise be suppressed.Episode 68 If the hands are sealed, the keeper may still bring it out, but only for the purpose of transferring it to somebody else.Episode 80 When the keeper uses the gems or transfers it to another keeper, the keeper's eyes glow with the gem's power. It is also possible for the keeper to ask the gem to depart from his keeping,Episode 41 and then ask it to return.Episode 54 It is possible for a gem keeper who happens to be a Sang'gre to retain some of the gem's abilities,Episode 55. Explanation of DanayaEpisode 61. Alena transforms into a turtle without the Water Gem. which could then be used even if she no longer has the gem in her possession. Being the original keeper of the Brilyante, Cassiopea may ask for their guidance to determine who will be their chosen keepers. Common abilities Mere possession of the gems will not protect its keeper; the keeper must invoke its powers to resist the effects of other abilities, such as: *LilaSari's petrification abilityEpisode 73 *Pirena's melting abilityEpisode 136 *Andora's mind control abilityEpisode 157 A Gem Keeper may summon the respective Kambal-Diwa in his/her gem, to do his bidding. It can also grant temporary power to anyone it wishes. Gem Transfer A keeper can transfer the possession of the gem to another person. So far, all known transfers from one keeper to another is voluntary, even though some do it reluctantly. Because of this, those who are keen on collecting the gems will refuse to kill a keeper, because the gem will be lost. In Episode 79, Danaya obtained the Soul Gem from Ybarro by snatching it from his hand. However, it must be noted that Ybarro intended to give it away at that point. So far, only keepers have the resolve to attempt to coerce other keepers to give up their gems. A common modus operandi is to capture the keeper and threaten his life. Most keepers will not give in to this threat, and the aggressor will not actually kill him, because the gem could be lost. The aggressor would then threaten the lives of the captive keeper's loved ones;Episode 80. For instance, Hagorn threatened to kill Amihan and Paopao's real mother. this is more effective if the loved one is actually captured. This method becomes ineffective if the aggressor has a reputation for goodness, because the threat becomes less credible.Episode 66. Pirena, for instance, who knew that Amihan would not kill Mira. Gems can also be bequeathed in advance.Episode 138 If a gem was not voluntarily transferred, its last keeper will feel its loss. If a gem is free, it could be retaken within a short distance.Episode 156 Possession of gems can also be contested when a possessed body is separated from the possessing spirit.Episode 156 Gem Usage Permission A keeper may allow another person to use his or her gem in his name, without transferring possession.Episode 157 Gem Trial A Gem keeper may use a gem to impose punishment on a person who fits certain conditions. Pirena, Danaya and Ybrahim tried Cassiopea using the Fire, Earth and Air Gems. Pirena ordered them to extinguish Cassiopea's life if she lied when she said she did not attempt to steal the gems. The gems surrounded Cassiopea but did not harm her, before returning to their keepers.Episode 157 Sentience Gems could be stored in rooms, where they will float on their own. It has been demonstrated that the gems are sentient: *If left on their own, the gems could choose their own keeper. It can choose another keeper if the past keeper is dead (debatably, the Soul Gem has no keeper because its previous keeper, Hagorn, is already dead and Paopao is already in the mortal realm) or if the last keeper of the gem is related to the one who wants to steal it (Arvak-Pirena) Episode 11Episode 156 *On suicide **A gem will not aid its keeper in the commission of suicide.Episode 31 **A gem would refuse to help those who had attempted to commit suicide.Episode 66 *It has the power to discern whether anyone speaks the truth. Presence indicator The arrival of a keeper (using ivictus) can be detected, according to Hagorn: *Amihan is accompanied by a gust of windEpisode 72 *Danaya brightens plant colors Blessing It is possible for a gem to grant a blessing to another person.Episode 17 Pirena stated that she could still bless Kahlil if it is true that he had just been born recently. However, she had been able to bless Alena and Hitano in the human world with the Fire Gem.Episode 33 Possibly, the youth of the grantee is necessary only to make the blessing permanent. Simultaneous usage When used simultaneously, gems could have powerful effects *Fire + Earth + Water + Air = used by Minea to impose two curses on the Hathors and to destroy their palace *Fire + Soul = used by Hagorn to project lightning, destroying the weapons of LilaSari's group and making them kneel to himEpisode 80 *Water + Soul + Fire = used by Hagorn to create an anti-ivictus field around Lireo, to prevent the Sang'gres from teleporting insideEpisode 86 Fusion *Water + Earth = Danaya and LilaSari used their gems together and fused into one entity - Danaya-Sari, with LilaSari's physical form but with Danaya's armor. **Note that the form is that of a Water Gem keeper, and the armor is that granted by the Earth Gem.In Episode 109, Danaya's right hand held LilaSari's left wrist. History of Keepers Emre bestowed the Mother Gem to Cassiopea, founding queen of Lireo, who divided it into four to keep anyone from becoming too powerful. First Division of Gems Second Division of Gems Notes *New keepers in color *Paopao's actual acquisition of the Soul Gem cannot yet be dated, but per Episode 80, it is at most after May 10, 2015.The premiere of Wowowin, which was mentioned by Paopao Gem stats Trivia *It is possible that a sixth brilyante exists. Emre showed Lira a purple gem in Devas, offering its powers to her.Episode 117 *The sixth gem's primary difference with the other five elemental gems is it did not come from the Mother Gem. It is possible that this gem is as powerful as that of the Mother Gem. Close observation to its circle shows the Devas Circle of Spirituality - a circle closely affiliated with Emre surmising its awesome power. *It is implied that all the Brilyantes, which are not in the hands of their current guardians, still answer to Cassiopea being the first Encantada to keep the Mother Gem. References and Notes Category:Elemental gems